Here's To Us
by Empire State Of Grace
Summary: Song-fic. Ou comment la visite de Kurt à Lima à l'occasion de la remise des diplômes peut tout changer. Klaine.


_We could just go home right now, or maybe we could stick around for just one more drink._

_Get another bottle out, lets shoot the shit, sit back down, for just one more drink._

* * *

La plupart des personnes ici présentes sont bourrées. Et Kurt se tient là, ici, seul. Rachel est partie depuis longtemps avec Finn, et il n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'ils sont en train de faire. Santana, elle est en train d'expliquer à Brittany que, non, la fille avec une robe en plumes n'est pas une femme-oiseau, et qu'elle ne sait pas voler. Enfin. Kurt se retrouve seul, son verre tiède à la main. Si il est revenu pour la remise des diplômes du lycée McKinley, c'est pour revoir ses amis. Pour Brittany. Pour Sam. Pour Artie. Pour Tina.

Et pour Blaine.

Parce que son ex-petit-ami lui manque beaucoup plus qu'il ne le devrait.

* * *

_Here's to us, here's to love, all the times that we fucked up._

* * *

« Hey. »

Kurt reconnait cette voix. Grave. Douce.

Blaine.

Il se retourne, lentement, et manque de lâcher son verre à la vue de tout-récemment-diplômé.

« Salut. »

« Je suis content que tu sois venu. »

Il ne réponds pas. Qu'aurait-il répondu ? Qu'il est aussi content d'être venu ? Non. Kurt est trop fier. Kurt est trop rancunier. Mais Kurt est aussi trop amoureux. Blaine lui propose alors une danse. Il hésite. Il ne sait pas. Et puis finalement il se dit " Merde ". Le bouclé a merdé une fois, dans le passé. Oui. Mais honnêtement, il en a marre de cacher ses sentiments à chaque fois qu'il le voit, qu'il entend parler de lui.

Il ne veut plus faire semblant.

* * *

_Here's to you, fill the glass, 'cause the last few days have kicked my ass, _

_tell 'em to go fuck themselves, and wish everybody's well. Here's to us. Oh, here's to us._

* * *

« Avec plaisir. »

Le sourire qui illumine le visage de Blaine à cet instant est radieux. Et Kurt est triste à l'idée de ne pas l'avoir vu plus souvent. Timidement, il prend sa main. La chaleur de ses doigts autours des siens le fait renaître. Joyeusement, il l'entraîne sur la piste. La beauté des yeux dorés de Blaine le fait revivre. Et lorsqu'il le colle à lui, en le berçant doucement au rythme de cette musique douce, Kurt oublie subitement tous ses problèmes. Les cours trop intensifs de la NYADA, Adam qui lui rend la vie insupportable depuis qu'ils ont rompus, Rachel qui se plaint continuellement, ou Santana, qui a caché des araignées dans ses céréales. Plus rien de tout ça n'a réellement d'importance.

* * *

_Stuck it out this far together, put our dreams through the shredder, let's toast, cause things, get better._

* * *

Le temps semble suspendu autours d'eux. C'est cliché. C'est stupide. C'est romantique. Et Kurt aime les choses clichées, stupides et romantiques. Il pose alors sa tête sur l'épaule du brun. Il ferme les yeux, et se laisse guider par les mouvements doux et lents de Blaine. Il comprend que Blaine essaie de regagner sa confiance, mais le ténor ne sait pas.

Il ne sait pas qu'il a déjà regagné sa confiance.

* * *

_And everything could change like that, and all these years go by so fast, but nothing last forever._

* * *

Il relève alors la tête et croise le regard de Blaine. Il a envie de l'embrasser. Blaine a envie de l'embrasser. Et ils se demandent tous les deux pourquoi leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent pas. Ce serait tellement simple. Kurt se remémore leur premier baiser. Le monologue interminable mais si touchant de son partenaire. La façon dont il s'était penché, et avait capturé ses lèvres. Les petits soupires brisés et les gémissements étouffés. Le sermont de Wes sur le fait " qu'on ne doit pas échanger sa salive devant le cercueil de ce pauvre Pavarotti. ". Kurt sourit. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il est heureux.

* * *

_Here's to all that we kissed and to all that we missed,_

_To the biggest mistakes that we wouldn't trade._

* * *

L'ambiance ici n'est pas adéquate. C'est ce que se dit Kurt. La chaleur humaine l'étouffe. Ca pue l'alcool et la tension sexuelle. Il se décolle de Blaine, sans lâcher sa main, et l'entraîne à l'extérieur. L'air est un peu pollué par la fumée de cigarette, par le bruit des stéréos que l'on entend malgré la baie vitrée. Mais surement, certainement, la chanson de nuit des oiseaux noctures et l'odeur fraîche de la terre endormie compensent ces petits riens. Kurt se tourne vers son vis-à-vis, et il sait ce qui va se passer ensuite. Son coeur s'emballe. Ses mains deviennent moîtes.

* * *

_To us breaking down, without us breaking down,_

_To whatever's comes our way._

* * *

Il prend le visage de Blaine entre ses mains, admire les étincelles dans les yeux de celui ci quelques secondes, fier d'en être la cause. Puis, il se penche, lentement. Il se demande si les lèvres de Blaine ont toujours le même goût. Si il embrasse de la même façon qu'il y a dix mois. Si il va de nouveau ressentir ce feu d'artifice dans son ventre. Leurs bouches se rencontrent.

Et étrangement, Kurt ne se questionne plus.

* * *

_Here's to us, oh, here's to us. _

_Here's to us, here's to love, all the times that we fucked up._

* * *

Les mains du châtain descendent, lentement, jusqu'aux hanches de son partenaire. Les bras de Blaine s'enroulent, délicatement, autours du cou de Kurt. Le brun est tellement prude, tellement prudent dans le baiser, que le plus âgé a l'impression, pendant un instant, d'être une sculpture de cristal. Leurs lèvres se mouvent les unes contre les autres, alors qu'ils cherchent à s'attirer toujours plus près. Kurt penche la tête sur le côté pour appronfondir le baiser, et à ce moment là, il peut entendre clairement les mots que Blaine murmure contre sa bouche.

* * *

_Here's to us._

* * *

« Tu m'as tellement ému, Kurt. »

* * *

**Sur le coup, je m'en veux beaucoup de ne pas avoir fait un OS badboy!Klaine juste à cause de la phrase " tell 'em to go fuck themselves " ... Mais bon. Avouez que vous voulez tous que ça se passe dans la série ? Ahah, je sais, je suis Dieu, je sais tout. Baisez moi les pieds, esclaves. #zbaaf. **


End file.
